Arisan
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Para Animatronic arisan? yang bener, jeng? Chica kehilangan uang arisannya dan mencoba menggantinya dengan melakukan kerja sampingan. Demi bayar uang arisan. Rated T, Oneshot.


"Jeng, yang kemaren udah bayar belom?"

"Ih, belom."

"Loh kok belom?"

"Uangnya kecemplung di toilet pas buang hajat semalem, jeng."

"Laaaah!"

* * *

**Arisan**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh usus dua belas jari Anda, bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh asam lambung.**

**Don't like don't read, okay?**

* * *

"Terus gimana atuh bayarnya?" tanya Toy Chica pada kembarannya yang kumuh.

"Nggak tau, udah abis buat ngelangsingin badan kemaren, tapi teh tetep nggak kurus kurus," desah Chica sembari melihati badannya yang tak sesemok ayam di sampingnya.

"Emangnya bisa kurus?" tanya si ayam ber-_hot pants_ merah muda keheranan.

"Ih, buktinya situ bisa semok banget gitu, terus itu mana paha gede banget lagi," ungkap Chica terang-terangan.

"Ih, jeng, badan aku teh emang udah begini dari sononya atuh," jawab sang ayam semok.

"Tapi itu kelewat semok, jeng. Aku teh ngiri banget ama paha kamu."

Paha Toy Chica, paha idaman Chica. Entah kenapa ayam gemuk itu lebih ingin menonjolkan pahanya. Biar enak kalo digigit Foxy sewaktu-waktu mungkin. Karena paha gede itu cantik.

"Aduh, jeng, kenapa jadi ngomongin paha aku sih? Pikirin uang buat bayar arisan kamu dong!" protes Toy Chica.

Chica hanya bisa meratapi nasib apesnya saat ini.

"Iya juga yah, nanti _Ceuceu _(kakak (perempuan)) Mangle kalo nanya gimana?"

"Makanya kamu teh harus cepet cari duit lagi, jeng."

"Aku _nyipet _aja kali yah?" celetuk Chica.

"Heeeh! Jangan atuh! Itu teh nggak baik, jeng!" bentak si ayam ber-_hot pants_ merah muda.

"Habis akunya teh bingung mau ngapain," desah sang ayam gemuk.

"Hmm … gimana kalo kamu dangdutan aja sambil goyang Ayam Megap-Megap?"

"Eh, boleh juga tuh, jeng!"

Diam-diam, Bonnie menguping pembicaraan mereka dari pintu.

"Chica mau dangdutan?!" batinnya.

.

.

.

"Eh, Bunbun, lu tau nggak?" tanya si kelinci ungu.

"Nggak tau," jawab si kelinci biru secara sarkastik.

"Si Chica mau dangdutan!"

Bunbun langsung syok seraya berkata, "HAH?! SERIUSAN?"

"Iya, gue denger sendiri barusan!"

"Gue mau nyawer ah ntar," celutuk Toy Bonnie.

"Emang elu punya duit?" tanya Bonnie, meremehkannya.

"Atuh punya lah! Emangnya elu!" ujar si kelinci biru seraya mengeluarkan celengannya yang ia simpan dalam peti mati.

Bulu kuduk sang kelinci ungu langsung berdiri. Nggak nyangka Bunbun ternyata nyimpen begituan.

"H-heh! Nggak ada tempat lain buat nyimpen itu apa? Itu peti mati siapa?!" protesnya.

"Oh, ini? dari Mas Marionette, kemaren menang lomba pipis terbanyak," tutur si kelinci biru.

Lomba pipis terbanyak? Lomba nista macam apa itu? Bonnie hanya diam, gagal paham dengan lomba tersebut.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ia pun protes pada kelinci itu, "Kenapa lu nggak ngajak gue?!"

Bunbun nyeletuk, "E-eh? Gue nggak tau kalo elu suka pipis banyak-banyak, Bon. Maaf yah."

Mencari topik lain, Bonnie melihat celengan yang digenggam kelinci biru tersebut—yang anehnya berbentuk persis seperti kepalanya—dan bertanya, "Elu ngefens ama gue yah?"

Bunbun berusaha mengelak seraya berkata, "D-dih! Geer amat lu!"

"Terus itu apa?" tanya balik si kelinci ungu seraya menunjuk celengan tersebut dan nyengir nista.

Toy Bonnie kalah telak. Kok dia mau-maunya nunjukin celengan itu di depan Bonnie? Kini wajah kelinci biru itu memerah. Malu sekali rasanya, bagaikan tak mengenakan baju di depan umum. Tapi mereka juga hanya Animatronic, emang udah telanjang bunder dari sononya.

Bunbun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Elu udah bayar arisan belom, _Ceu_?"

"Heh! Apaan sih lu manggil gue _ceuceu_!" bantah sang kelinci ungu.

Kelinci biru itu menyeringai sembari mengejek, "Karena _Ceuceu_ Bonnie itu terdengar unyu sekalih."

"Belom tau rasanya dijotos orang gila ya?"

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chica bersiap untuk melancarkan aksi joget Ayam Megap-Megapnya. Dia merasa agak gugup sih, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Demi bayar arisan, juga supaya nggak kena 'bom' _Ceuceu_ Mangle. Berabe kalo udah marah, bisa-bisa bonyok badannya.

Toy Chica datang menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Udah siap, jeng?"

"Err … malu … kalo _Kang_ Foxy liat gimana?" tanya ayam gemuk itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, siapa tau dia bakal ikut joget juga atuh," tutur si ayam semok.

Perkataannya membuat pipi Chica merah merona.

"Ih, itu teh nggak mungkin banget, jeng!"

"Eh, intip DJ Onet sanah," celetuk Toy Chica.

Dan seketika itu juga kepala ayam bercelemek _Let's Eat _itu terpenuhi dengan pikiran negatif. Intip dia? Intip lagi mandi mungkin? Intip lagi berduaan sih nggak masalah yah.

"H-hah? Kok diintip sih? Nanti kalo mata aku bintitan gimana?"

"Aih, kamu mikirnya ngeres, jeng! Tuh, dia ada di situ!" seru ayam bertubuh langsing itu sembari menunjuk Marionette.

"Oh…."

Ayam bertubuh gemuk itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Marionette.

"_Kang_," panggilnya.

"Eh, _Eneng_. Udah mau tampil belum?" tanya sang DJ.

"Udah, dangdut _remix_-nya satu ya, _Kang,_" ucap Chica layaknya memesan Teh Tarik di warteg.

"Sip!" respons DJ Onet sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Eh, tunggu, Marionette kan nggak punya jempol.

.

.

Sementara itu, Bonnie dan Bunbun sudah anteng menunggu di depan panggung. Kelinci biru itu bener-bener pingin nyawer, makanya ambil posisi paling depan. Bahkan semua Animatronic sudah ada di sini sejak tadi, terkecuali Mangle. Dia nggak keliatan dari tadi. Kayaknya lagi ngitung duit arisan deh.

"Elu beneran mau nyawer?" tanya Bonnie pada teman birunya itu.

"Ya iyalah! Gue udah bayar arisan ini," timpal Toy Bonnie, seraya melihati uang receh yang bejibun di genggamannya.

Sang kelinci ungu bertanya lagi, "Itu gope-an semua ya?"

Kelinci biru itu langsung membantah, "Sembarangan! Ada seribuannya juga weh! Gue kan rajin menabung, ganteng, dan tidak sombong!"

"Ganteng gigi lu! Ngomong ama taplak sanah!"

Tiba-tiba tirai panggung terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sesosok Animatronic ayam gemuk yang sedang membawa _mic. _Di sebelah kiri panggung, terlihat Marionette—saat ini berstatus DJ Onet—mengenakan _headset_.

"MARI DIGOYAAAANG!" seru Chica dengan semangat seraya mengangkat tangnnya.

Musik dugem pun mulai terdengar. Tangan sang DJ kini asik beradu dengan alat-alatnya.

Sorakan yang meriah terdengar dari para penonton. Chica mulai menyanyikan lagu dangdut yang begitu terkenal saat ini; "Goyang Megap-Megap sembari Mangap dan Nguap yang Mantap". Nggak kurang panjang gimana judulnya? Kini Chica mulai melancarkan aksi goyang Ayam Megap-Megapnya.

Goyangannya benar-benar mantap, membuat para penonton bersorak lebih keras, apalagi Toy Bonnie. Udah paling depan, paling berisik lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya Bonnie masukin bom atom ke dalam mulut kelinci biru tersebut.

Bahkan _kokoro_ Foxy meleleh melihat sang kekasih berjoget seperti itu, ditambah lagi suaranya yang begitu pas dengan musik dangdut.

"TAAAARIK MAAAANG!" seru Bunbun dengan sangat keras, yang kini ikut goyang.

Tak lupa ia lemparkan uang recehnya pada Chica sambil berteriak, "TAMBAH LAGI GOYANGANNYA DONG!"

Begitu pun para penonton yang lain, mereka semua terhanyut dengan dangdutan yang begitu wah ini. Bahkan sang satpam, dia juga ikut goyang megap-megap di sana. Nggak nyangka ternyata artis papan triplek macem Chica gini bisa _booming._

.

.

"Dapet berapa tadi, jeng?" tanya Toy Chica pada kembarannya.

"Banyak banget, jeng. Ini lebih dari cukup buat bayar arisan!" ungkap ayam berbadan gemuk itu setelah menghitung semua uang yang ia peroleh dari hasil manggung tadi.

"Yah, syukur deh, jeng!"

Chica nyeletuk, "Sisanya buat beli paha gede kayak paha kamu, jeng."

"Ih kamu teh paha melulu yang dipikirin."

.

.

.

"Berhubung semua udah pada lunas dan kumpul di sini, kita mulai aja yah," tutur Mangle, yang kini sudah memegang kaleng yang berisi nama-nama Animatronic yang ada di sana, tak terkecuali sang satpam.

Nggak nyangka dia masih sempat mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini, yang saingannya robot semua. Eh, Jeremy juga doyan arisan dong! Emangnya mereka aja?

Rubah putih itu mulai mengocok kalengnya. Atmosfirnya kini berubah menjadi menegangkan. Semuanya ber-dag-dig-dug ria. Dia mengocok lebih kencang. Lebih kencang dan lebih kencang, hingga kaleng itu lepas dari tangannya, mental dan memecahkan jendela. Yah, ngulang lagi deh.

"Ups, maaf. Masih ada cadangannya kok," ucap Mangle seraya mengambil kaleng yang telah diisi nama mereka, kemudian mengocoknya lagi.

"Duh, siapa yang dapet yah?" bisik Chica pada si ayam semok.

"Yang _bejo_ (untung) lah!" balasnya.

Dan keluarlah secarik kertas dari kaleng tersebut. Sang rubah putih mengambilnya dan melihat isinya. Semua mata tertuju pada rubah itu.

"Yang menang undian kali ini adalah … BB!"

"APA?!" seru yang lain secara bersamaan sembari mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada anak itu.

Ternyata dia memang ada sejak tadi, dan tak ada yang menyangka kalau anak itu benar-benar ikut arisan.

BB hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Hehehe, hai."

.

.

**~ TAMAT ~**

.

.

* * *

A/N: aduh toyong ini ide dadakan, jadi langsung diketik ahahah~  
ini penpik ter-absurd yang pernah saya buat www sekali lagi maafkan si sayah karena doyan bikin penpik beginian 8""""""D  
Terus itu kenapa pulak si sayah selalu nyempilin hints Foxica yasalam wwww 8"""""D  
karena mereka sayah buat nyunda di penpik sebelumnya, jadi sayah pake lagi deh walaupun cuma selipan 'teh' hohohoh~ /krik  
nanti kapan-kapan nyempilin FoxyMangle ahahah 8"""""D /dor  
maaf kalo humornya kurang ngena atuuuh 8""")


End file.
